1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a magnetic-field sensor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a magnetic-field sensor with a piezoelectrically actuated magnetic-flux concentrator.
2. Related Art
Current low magnetic-field detection techniques are inadequate for the needs of many applications. For example, while superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUIDs) can measure magnetic fields in the picotesla range, these devices are based on superconductivity, a phase of matter that presently only exists at extremely low temperatures. As a consequence, SQUIDs currently require cryogenic refrigeration in order to operate. This requirement significantly increases the size, power consumption and expense of SQUIDs, which can make these devices poorly suited for applications, such as medical diagnostics, remote sensing or portable applications.
Hence, what is needed is a magnetic-field sensor without the problems described above.